Dragon Ball Bebop
'Propery Of Fire24674 ' Dragon Ball Bebop is an alternate version of Dragon Ball, Z, GT The universe is an alternate retelling of the series where Krillin is an alien and is raised by Grandpa Gohan. Divergence *Pre-Age 733 - King Cold made Cooler his heir instead of Frieza. Raditz was born to Hanasia and Bardock and Hanasia left shortly after his birth due to loathing the idea of raising children, leaving Bardock to live with Raditz * Age 733 - Yamcha is born to an unknown Saiyan couple. A Saiyan who raised on Earth (and for some reason was very kind which was very rare for a Saiyan named Gine was scientist who ventrued through as an experiment to see if other life forms existed in the universe but her spaceship malfunctioned and crash landed on Planet Vegeta, the crash had however took a toll on her mind and gave her amnesia. She eventually ended up living on Planet Vegeta became a member of Bardock's Team . While she was a part of that team, Bardock routinely saved her from many dangers on the battlefield. This caused her to develop romantic feelings for him, and the two grew to have a special bond. It was a rare case for Saiyans (even though she had some human blood) and had Kakarot (Goku) four years later. *Age 736 - Krillin is born on Planet Shaolin, sent to earth since their are overpopulation problems on his planet and is raised by Grandpa Gohan. Then later Cooler then destroys Planet Shaolin out of pure boredom. *Age 737 - Goku is born shortly before the destruction of Planet Vegeta. Goku, Yamcha and Videl's Home Planet Vegeta is destroyed by Baby instead of Frieza because he swore vengeance against the Saiyans for wiping out the Tuffles. Goku's attack ball is sent to West City and crashes into a pool owned by a rich family the Vinesmokes and adopt Goku. Yamcha's attack ball nears Earth, a minor malfunction occurs that deters the pod's trajectory away from West City and towards a jungle instead and is raised by wolves until he was 14 years old. As both Bardock and Gine and Yamcha's mother and father were aware of Baby's plans decided to send their kid to unknown destination (earth) while they had traveled to nearby planet named Ardat for and had resided their for 19 years and eventually gave birth to Videl but sent her to Earth shortly after her birth due to a world war on there new resident planet and her Attack Ball had no malfunction and hits West City and is adopted by Mr Satan. *Age 741 - Vinsmoke Family decides to take a plane trip to unknown destination for vacation, A bratty, brash, violent 4 year old Goku threatens the pilot to allow to steer the plane, the pilot declines which aggrevates Goku, resulting into Goku punching the pilot's skull causing the plane to go off course. Goku falls out of a Plane window while the plane crashes into sea killing the Vinsmokes. While falling Goku heads towards Kami's Lookout and hits his head on the platform, leaving him in a coma. Kami then discovers Goku, Goku wakes up and he stops being a reckless and vicious child and becomes a happy, fun-loving boy. 4 year old Human is raised and trained by Kami, eventually becoming his successor as Guardian of Earth. *Age 756 - Videl is born on Planet Ardat but is then sent to earth by her parents shortly after her birth due to an upcoming war on Planet Ardat which results in her parents death and the destrcution of Planet Ardat. Story TBA Characters Main Protagonists *Krillin - A Shaolin raised on Earth by Grandpa Gohan and is trained to become a master martial artist and saviour of planet earth *Chi Chi - The princess of the royal Ox family lineage romantic interest for Krillin *Goku - A full saiyan hybrid raised on until he was 4 years old, when he hits his head on a rock on Kami's Lookout and is adopted and is the heir of Kami, succeeding him as the guardian of Earth. *Android 18 - A robotic super soldier female created by Dr. Gero along with 17 to destroy Goku but is later a Z Fighter and falls in love with Goku. In the future timeline she briefly romantically interested with Goku and has twins but goes back to her old roots and decides to kill Goku and the Z Fighters, leave her children and terrorize the planet. Future Bulma eventually told the kids Goku was their father. *Piccolo - A Namekian who is reincarnation and son of King Piccolo and Father of Xiccolo and Kya *Raditz- The elder brother of Goku and a Z Fighter and was cybernetically augmented by Dr. Gero and was turned into a robotic super soldier created by the Red Ribbon Army but was eventually brought back *Bulma Brief - A human scientist and genius inventor who falls in love with Raditz *Raditz Jr - A human saiyan hybrid, Part Time Z Fighter and scientist and son of Raditz and Bulma *Trunks - A human saiyan hybrid, Future Z Fighter and son of Raditz and Bulma *Bra - A human saiyan hybrid, Future Z Fighter and daughter of Raditz and Bulma *Tien Shinhan - A human warrior with a third eye cybernetically augmented by Dr. Gero. *Gohan - A human saiyan Hybrid and the time traveling son of Goku and 18 and twin of Marron. Future Gohan along with his sister decide to stay in the present once they defeat the Androids of their time. *Marron- A human saiyan hybrid and the time traveling daughter of Goku and 18 and twin of Gohan. Future Marron along with his brother decide to stay in the present once they defeat the Androids of their time. *Jin- A human saiyan hybrid and son of Goku and 18 and Future Z Fighter. *Golan- A human saiyan hybrid and daughter of Goku and 18 and Future Z Fighter. *Yamcha - A saiyan raised by wolves and former desert bandit turned master martial artist. One of the strongest beings on the planet. *Chiaotzu - Tien's best friend and powerful telepath and a Z Fighter *Rohan - A human shaolin hybrid, Future Z Fighter and son of Krillin and Chi Chi *Ursa - A human shaolin hybrid, Future Z Fighter and daughter of Krillin and Chi Chi *Bumi - A human shaolin hybrid, Future Z Fighter and son of Krillin and Chi Chi *Cell - A bio-engineered super soldier created from the DNA of various individuals *Videl - Yamcha's sister, Z Fighter and romantic interest for Future Gohan Secondary Protagonists *Ranma - A human saiyan hybrid, Future Z Fighter, and is the first child, first son of Yamcha and Tights and twin of Ryoga *Ryoga - A human Saiyan Hybrid, Future Z Fighter and is second son and twin of Ranma and is the second child of Yamcha and Tights *Yancha - A human saiyan hybrid, and is third child and first daughter of Yamcha and Tights *Android 17 - 17 is one of the most powerful fighters in the world, due to the cybernetic enhancements Dr. Gero and is a Z Fighter *Tanip - Tanip is the Wife of 17 and is mother of two children, Shinobu and Ikki. *Shinobu - A human warrior , Future Z Fighter and son of 17 and Tanip *Ikki - A human warrior, Future Z Fighter and daughter of 17 and Tanip *Canary - Wife of Present Gohan and Z Fighter, mother of Yusuke, Ace and Tara *Yusuke - A human saiyan hybrid, son of Gohan and Canary, brother of Ace and Tara and Future Z Fighter *Ace - A human saiyan hybrid, son of Gohan and Canary, brother of Yusuke and Tara and person who grows up to be a cop *Tara - A human saiyan hybrid, Future Z Fighter, daughter of Gohan and Canary and Future Z Fighter *Goten - A human saiyan hybrid, Future Z Fighter, First child, twin of Pan, first son of Future Gohan and * Pan- A human saiyan hybrid, Future Z Fighter, Second Child, twin of Goten, first daughter of Future Gohan and Videl * Kohan - A human saiyan hybrid, Future Z Fighter, Third Child, second son of Future Gohan and Videl * Golda - A human saiyan hybrid, Future Z Fighter, Fourth Child, second daughter of Future Gohan and Videl * Vegito Jr - A human saiyan human hybrid, Future Z Fighter, Fifth Child, third son of Future Gohan and Videl * Kya - A Human Namekian Hybrid and First and only daughter and child of Piccolo and Katala, Future Z Fighter, and half sister to Xiccolo * Xiccolo - A Namekian Kai Hybrid, First and only Son and child of Piccolo and Western Supreme Kai, Future Z Fighter and is half brother to Kya * Raditz III - A human saiyan human hybrid, Son of Raditz Jr and Boa and future football player * Izumi - A human saiyan human hybrid, Future Z Fighter and daughter of Future Marron and Gou * Nojiko - A human saiyan human hybrid, Future Z Fighter and daughter of Marron and Lee * Naruko - A human saiyan human hybrid, Future Z Fighter and daughter of Marron and Lee * Android 16 - A powerful yet benevolent robot created by Gero. *Keiko - Daughter of Android 16 and Robin and a Z Fighter *Mihashi - Son of Android 16 and Robin and a baseball player and Part Time Z Fighter *Robin - Wife of 16 and mother of Keiko and a Z Fighter *Tights - Yamcha's wife and mother of her two sons, Ranma, Ryoga and daughter Yancha and supporter for the Z Fighters *Launch - Tien's wife and mother of Natsume and Meelo and supporter for the Z Fighters *Natsume - A human warrior, Future Z Fighter and daughter of Tien and Launch *Meelo - A human warrior, Future Z Fighter and son of Tien and Launch *Mrs Buu - Wife of Chiaotzu, Mother of Kasami and supporter of the Z Fighters *Kasami - A Majin Human Hybrid, Future Z Fighter and daughter of Chiaotzu and Miss Buu *Pema - Wife of Cell, Mother of Cell Jr and Ukyo and supporter of the Z Fighters *Ukyo - A bio blooded human warrior, Future Z Fighter, First Child, twin of Cell Jr and only daughter of Cell and Pema *Cell Jr - A bio blood human warrior, Future Z Fighter, Second Child, twin of Ukyo and only son of Cell & Pema Category:Fan Fiction